Unbreakable
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Makoto amaba a Haruka y pensaba estar con él sin importar nada, absolutamente nada. MakoHaru, advertencia de un Makoto ligeramente yandere.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados con fines de entretenimiento. Advertencia de contenido... En realidad no son cosas taaan fuertes, pero nunca está de más hacer el comentario :) Aclaraciones al final._

* * *

><p>Makoto cortó la caballa en cuidadosos pedacitos, en un silencio apenas roto por el sonido del cuchillo contra la madera de la tabla. La cocina estaba impregnada de los colores más diversos: el rojo del tomate, las papas, el pimentón dulce. Echó una pizca de sal sobre el pescado, la suficiente para darle un buen sabor: Conocía la receta de memoria, por lo que estaba seguro de que quedaría bien. No en vano había cocinado diariamente tal platillo desde hacía un par de semanas, ¡Incluso ya le regalaban trozos en la pescadería, por ser cliente tan fiel!<p>

Colocó los pedazos de caballa en la ollita. No había que revolver el guiso, sino esperar a que las papas estuviesen lo más cocidas posibles, cosa apreciable a simple vista. Se quitó el delantal y lo colocó doblado sobre una silla.

Faltaba un jugo de naranja y un postre, ¿cuál estaría bien? Algo dulce, pero no demasiado... ¿Qué antojo tendría Haruka esa mañana?

_Haruka. _

Finalmente _estaba_ con Haruka. Luego de tanto rato, de tanto tiempo… ¡Estaba con Haruka! Estar, del verbo: _'finalmente se dio cuenta. Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, me eligió. Haru es mío, ¡Sólo mío!'_

Tener esa clase de pensamientos hacía que una risita boba se escapase de su garganta. Se sentía como un idiota, un idiota enamorado, pero no le importaba. No le importaba nada más que estar con Haruka, amarlo, atenderlo y protegerlo por todo lo el tiempo que les quedase de vida.

Recordó el momento en que le confesó sus sentimientos. Haruka le había mirado sorprendido (si es que abrir los parpados milímetros más de lo habitual era signo de sorpresa), dudando de qué decir. Makoto lo había apegado hacia sí en silencio, en un abrazo suave pero firme. Haru no se apartó.

Y entonces comenzó todo.

_Haruka._

Sus pensamientos volaron de improviso a su tan ansiado primer beso. Primer beso, ¿A qué sonaba romántico? Pues justo así había sido. Fue en esa cocina… Sentados a la mesa, desayunando. Makoto le estaba dando la comida al contrario, acercando la cuchara a su boca como si fueran recién casados… Haruka no lo deseaba, pero al final tuvo que rendirse. Y después, _después…_ Sus labios, húmedos y calientes por el caldo… Su aliento, mezcla de especias y verduras…

En serio, ¿Por qué justamente debía de pensar en esas cosas cuando preparaba una comida para su amado? Sobre todo, cuando era sólo una de tantas.

_Haruka._

La primera vez con Haruka. La primera vez que los dedos de Makoto tocaron las zonas más íntimas y sensitivas del cuerpo contrario, tanteando los músculos sudados y tensos, los dientes apretados con fuerza tal para no dejar salir ni un solo gemido, el interior del de cabellos negros que luchaba por acoplarse a su unión… Haruka lo había arañado, le había encajado las uñas en la espalda tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar, pero no por eso se detuvo. No quería lastimarlo desde luego, ¿Pero qué otra opción quedaba? ¿De qué manera podía demostrar su amor, sus ganas de que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno nada más, por cursi que se escuchara?

Makoto se sonrojó. ¡Era muy temprano para tener esa clase de pensamientos!

Optó por seguir preparando el desayuno, colocando el vaso con jugo, platitos y cubiertos, sobre una bandeja. De postre se decidió por una gelatina de uva sacada del refrigerador, a la par que se acercaba a verificar el guiso de caballa: Estaba listo. Por eso le gustaba esa receta, por rápida y suculenta. Apagó el fuego y esperó unos momentos a que se enfriase para vaciar una cucharada en un plato hondo. Olía muy bien, estaba seguro que Haruka lo disfrutaría.

No sin cierta dificultad, tomó la bandeja con las manos para llevarle a su amado el desayuno del día. Por unos momentos pensó en que pasaría si Haru estuviera con alguien más: ¿Ese alguien se tomaría la molestia de prepararle caballa todos los días, más aún, de llevarle la comida al dormitorio para que desayunase en cama? No, por supuesto que no. Eso únicamente lo haría Makoto, porque él y sólo él quería a Haruka a tal grado de mimarlo.

Salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose pues a la habitación donde Haruka dormía. Subió las escaleras mirando siempre al frente, conocía el camino a la perfección. En cuanto llegó delante del cuarto soltó un suspiro, preparándose para dejar aparecer su mejor sonrisa. Sujetó la bandeja con la mano izquierda y abrió la puerta con la libre. Un olor a suciedad penetró por sus fosas nasales, pero no hizo mucho caso. Se había acostumbrado y más aparte, sabiendo de quién provenía esos aromas, no podía disgustarle en lo absoluto.

La habitación estaba iluminada por una lamparita colocada en el suelo, que proporcionaba la suficiente luz (tenía mucho tiempo que las ventanas no se abrían, selladas con cinta adhesiva y bolsas de basura) como para observar el futón anteriormente azul; ahora mancillado con manchas oscuras de sangre y demás fluidos, y al cuerpo inerte y cubierto que reposaba sobre él. Haruka no se movía, y si no fuera por el apenas perceptible movimiento que hacía la sábana al momento de respirar, cualquiera podría pensar que estaba muerto. Pero Makoto no era cualquiera.

— Buenos días, Haru. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Preguntaba por mera costumbre, ya que Haru no le contestaría. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado, como si temiera perturbar su descanso.

El olor era insoportable. Un charco de orina todavía caliente se escurría por el futón.

—Preparé caballa como a ti te gusta. Está deliciosa. ¿Quieres probar?

Colocó la bandeja en aquél sucio suelo, al tiempo que se acuclillaba para estar al nivel del otro. Haruka de cerca lucía un aspecto horrible, demacrado. Tenía la tez pálida y enfermiza, los ojos hundidos en las cuencas. Makoto acercó la mano a su cabeza para acariciar sus cabellos: unos cuantos se le quedaron enroscados entre los dedos.

—Estaba pensando que después podríamos ver la televisión un rato, si no te molesta el ruido. Pondrán una película que se ve interesante.

Los labios de Haruka permanecían entre abiertos, pero de su garganta no salía sonido alguno más que suspiros o murmullos inteligibles, cuando había suerte. No iba a responderle, pero a Makoto no le importaba.

—En fin. Prueba, el caldo se enfría.

Con mucho cuidado, como si tuviera entre sus manos la cosa más frágil e importante del mundo, tomó al más bajo para incorporarlo en el futón. Haruka había perdido mucho peso, y sus otrora músculos de deportista iban desapareciendo de a poco dejando al descubierto las marcas de huesos y cambiando el color de su piel a una muy poco saludable. Pesaba nada, por lo que a Makoto le fue tarea sencilla sentarlo y colocarle un par de almohadas para mantenerlo derecho lo que durase la comida. Colocó la bandeja sobre el cuerpo del contrario, esperando que el aroma de la comida lograse despertar algo, lo que fuera, en él.

—Caballa guisada, Haru. ¿Quién sino yo sabría cuál es tu platillo favorito? —preguntó el más alto. Revolvió el caldo con la cuchara, soplando el vapor antes de acercarla a su boca: Se le escurrió entre las comisuras de los labios —.Haru, tienes que comer. Hazlo por mí.

Silencio. Makoto suspiró resignado, antes de tomar al otro del rostro encajando los dedos en sus mejillas, obligándole a abrir la boca. Pese a su estado, Haruka luchó, manteniendo la dentadura apretada hasta que el metal de la cuchara chocó violentamente contra ella, amenazando con romperla. Se removió con violencia, pero poco podía hacer contra el otro. La cuchara penetró en su boca depositando su contenido hasta lo más hondo de su garganta, y en cuanto salió empezó a toser, manteniéndose así un buen rato, ante la mirada de Makoto. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de dirigir su vista sin brillo a él.

—Ma…— la voz del joven emergió de su boca en un susurro, más aire y aliento que voz.

El más alto se acercó, Haruka lo necesitaba y no podía ni debía hacerlo esperar. Hacía varios días que no escuchaba la voz del contrario llamándole, y quería oír su nombre pronunciado por él. Le producía un placer extraño, pero al fin placer.

—Mátame.

El labio inferior de Makoto tembló tantito. Así que era eso. No se estaba refiriendo a él, sino a otra cosa, a algo que no tenía nada que ver con él, a algo de lo que nunca sería capaz. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría matarlo? Lo amaba. Las personas no destruyen aquello que adoran.

—No, Haru. Eso no. Es mejor que cambiemos de tema — le miró y sonrió — .Hoy te toca ducha, ¿no es verdad? Debes estar feliz. Sí... Una buena ducha hará que se te quiten esos pensamientos.

Tomó al otro entre sus manos, cargándole con cuidado. Haruka estaba desnudo: No había por qué tener vergüenza alguna con su pareja, o eso pensaba Mako. A pasos suaves entró al baño que al contrario de la habitación, lucía impecable y limpio. La tina se encontraba llena de agua preparada previamente por Makoto, e internamente se preguntó si se habría enfriado demasiado (con eso de que la tenía lista desde mucho antes de ponerse a cocinar), pero tal pregunta desapareció enseguida de su mente: A Haruka le gustaba el agua, sin importar la temperatura. Además, si enfermaba, él se encargaría de cuidarlo.

Lo depositó en el interior de la tina, haciendo que algo del contenido se escurriese hacia sus pies, mojándole los zapatos. El cuerpo de Nanase tiritó.

—Rei… Nagisa…

Makoto le escuchaba mientras se arremangaba la camisa y tomaba el jabón, humedeciéndolo para después pasarlo suavemente por su pecho. Con la mano libre, acariciaba sus cabellos en un intento de calmarlo.

—P-profesora… Entrenador…

—Haru, por favor. No hables o te entrará jabón en la boca —contestó Makoto. El cuerpo de Haruka se removió a pesar de su debilidad.

—R-Rin… Kou…

Makoto frunció el ceño antes de alzar la mano para darle una bofetada que resonó en las paredes de la estancia.

—Ahora estás conmigo, Haru. ¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta aceptarlo? ¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta entender que únicamente debes verme a mí? A mí, a nadie más.

Haru mantenía el rostro ligeramente ladeado debido al golpe. No miraba nada en particular, manteniéndose en silencio.

—Te quiero, y quiero estar contigo por siempre… ¿No deseas eso también? —Makoto tomó su mano, apretándola suavemente. Buscó la mirada del otro, pero desde luego no era correspondido.

Volvió a recordar su declaración. Le había apretado fuerte, muy fuerte contra sí. Haruka no se había apartado, pero después de unos segundos susurró algo:

"_Yo también te quiero, Makoto. Pero no así"_

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría (qué irónico), helada. Exigió una explicación con la mirada, pero Haruka no respondió. Y no lo hizo hasta después, hasta el día de su mágico primer beso:

"_No me gustas"_

Makoto había apartado los platos y tomó el rostro ajeno entre sus manos, estampando sus labios contra los contrarios, en un beso feroz, salvaje, impropio en él. Haruka opuso resistencia; empujándolo, mordiéndolo. Makoto degustó el sabor metálico de una sangre que nunca supo si era suya o del contrario.

Su primera vez fue sobre la mesa. Haruka le golpeó y arañó, intentando defenderse de la invasión tan repentina y sobre todo, dolorosa: Makoto no supo en qué momento elevó la diestra, cerrándola segundos después para soltar un puñetazo en el rostro del de cabellos negros. Luego otro, y otro más, hasta tener la mano dolorida del esfuerzo y la cara de Haruka hinchada y sangrante. Pese a todo, hizo hasta lo imposible por hacer que se corriera. Y fue en ese momento que lo decidió: Si Haru no era suyo, no sería de nadie más. Lo había mantenido así durante días, primero atado y amordazado hasta que consiguió volverlo lo suficientemente dócil como para tenerlo nada más encerrado en la habitación. En la escuela y en su hogar decía la misma mentira: Que Haruka había salido de emergencia de la ciudad por asuntos que convenientemente no podía revelar, pero tenía algo que ver con su familia. Sin embargo, había dejado instrucciones que el club debía seguir funcionando con normalidad, y también que Makoto debía ir a su casa a evitar que se acumulara el polvo, cosas así. Y todos lo habían aceptado sin ningún problema, entonces ¿Por qué no mantener las cosas así por un tiempo más?

Makoto besó a Haruka en el rostro repetidamente, con suavidad. Buscó sus labios y en cuanto los encontró, depositó los propios castamente, degustando su sabor, complaciéndose con su esencia. Haru le miró ahora sí, fija y profundamente.

—No me gustas —dijo, lo más audible que pudo. Makoto le escuchó en silencio, para después esbozar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa cuyo significado solamente él conocía.

—Te amo, Haru —respondió, como si aquellas palabras no hubiesen sido pronunciadas. Le rodeó con los brazos, apegándolo hacia sí en silencio; terminando de mojarse el uniforme escolar, en un abrazo protector.

No importaba nada. No importaba nada más que estar con Haruka, amarlo, cuidarlo y atenderlo por todo el tiempo que les quedara de vida. Porque Haruka era suyo, sólo suyo. Para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Uh, bueno, en realidad no sé cómo surgió la idea de escribir esto... Culpo al sueño(?). Disculpen si los personajes están muy OoC, de verdad me falta todavía demasiado para manejarlos correctamente. Hum, la verdad no creo que alguien se 'traume' por esta lectura, segura estoy que han de existir cosas peores en esta sección (?), la realidad es que me modere bastante... Quizá luego escriba algo más gore (?). <em>

_Disculpen de igual modo cualquier incoherencia (aunque todo el bendito fanfic lo sea (?) ), faltas de ortografía y demás etcéteras. ¿Sobre el título? Bueno... ¿No les ha pasado que escriben toda una historia y no tienen una remota idea de cómo llamarla? Pues eso me pasa a mí... Bastante seguido. Y al final opto por la primera canción que aparece en el playlist, tenga o no que ver con lo escrito; o la primera palabra que se me viene a la mente... y todo se va un poco más al carajo (?). ¡En fin! Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo esta cosa. Si así fue, dejen un review, me harían muy feliz :) sólo no quieran matarme por arruinar personajes, ¿Sí? Gracias (?) ¡Hasta la próxima!~_


End file.
